


Gonna Get Down

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Library, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Dog Fighting, Established Relationship, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gangs, Good Friend Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Gun Violence, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon In Drag, Las Vegas, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Seunghyun, Major Character Injury, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Mob Boss Seunghyun, Multi, Organized Crime, Pansexual Character, Poker, Robbery, Shooting Guns, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Gonna Get Down

**7:30 PM**

**Unknown Location**

"Listen,I don't know anything!"The man lowered his gun."Oh really?"He raised an eyebrow."Why are you here then?"

The bleeding man tried to back away,to no avail."My boss sent me out here,but I don't know why okay!?"He pleaded."Really?"The armed man said.

"Then give your boss a message for me."He fired a shot near the injured man.

"Tell him I don't want to anyone in my territory again."

Another warning shot.

"I don't care about the reasons why, _I_   _better not see you here again._ "

One last warning shot.

" _Got it?"_


End file.
